valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Year 7 - Rainbow Six
This is Valeyard6282's '''concepts for Year 7 operators for Rainbow Six: Siege. Year 7 introduces four new nations: Norway, Serbia, The Philippines, and Columbia, Year 7 has two new maps: The fiery North Sea setting of Oil Rig, and the chaotic landscape of an office building in Office. The added operations are Operation Oil Rain, Operation Balkan Fire, Operation Jungle Sun, and Operation Hot Shot. The operators introduced in Year 7 are Goliath, Jotun, King, Eagle, Panther, Quill, Scorpion, and Reyna. Operation Oil Rain '''FSK - Norway The Forsvarets Spesialkommandos, better known as the FSK, are Norway's squad of counter-terrorist operatives, trained to shield Norway from not only terrorist threats, but also to protect the vital oil rigs within the North Sea. We are introduced to two new attackers: Goliath and Jotun. Goliath supplies his team with EOD bomb squad suits while Jotun uses liquid nitrogen grenades to crumble reinforcements from the outside. The oil guard is the main focus of Operation Oil Rain- the expansion also coming with a new map: "Oil Rig". Goliath Goliath is an attacking operator. He dons a bright orange EOD bomb squad suit. It is on him permanently and gives him a 4 armor status and a .5 speed. He is very slow and changing body positions takes twice as long. When vaulting, Goliath has to actual spin around and heave himself over the edge- making it a long animation rather than a quick movement. Goliath 100% resistant to all explosives including grenades, Kapkan's EDDs, Volk's IEDs, and much more. Goliath can take a lot of rounds before being put down as he has 4 armor status. It doesn't end here, however. Goliath is largely immune to most status effects. Ela's Grizmots don't affect him, Smoke's VX gas doesn't hurt him, Maestro's lasers can't burn him, and Echo's sonic burst can't phase him. Goliath is a great counter to Kapkan, Ela, Smoke, Echo, and Maestro as Goliath's EOD suit protects him from all their tricks. Goliath has 4 armor and half speed. His symbol is an oil drill. Goliath has two options for his primary weapon: * F2000 (Assault Rifle) - 'A futuristic Belgian assault rifle in appearance, the F2000 is a cutting-edge bullpup assault rifle. * '''Colt Automatic Rifle (LMG) -' Equipped with a 100-round drum, this Danish variant of the M16 is modified to serve as a compact answer to a heavy SAW. Goliath has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''TEC-9 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) - A semi-automatic pistol with a massive 30-round capacity. Goliath's Gadgets: * EOD Bomb Suit (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Goliath's Bio: * Name- Magnus Kallevig ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 54 Jotun Jotun is an attacking operator taking his name from the Frost Giants of Norse Mythology. Jotun makes his mark with ice. Jotun makes use of special grenades filled with liquid nitrogen. The "Liquid Nitrogen Breaching Device" or, as Jotun nicknames them, "Bifrost Grenades" are a strong counter to reinforced walls. Jotun can throw his grenades at the outside- or inside- of reinforced walls. The grenades explode and release a torrent of liquid nitrogen that freezes the metal through the wall. The defenders within hear an earsplitting crack as the metal becomes brittle. The reinforcement becomes utterly useless as its pistons shatter from the cold and the wall falls onto the floor in brittle pieces. The wall can now be easily soft breeched by Sledge, Ash, Zofia, Buck, or a breaching charge. Jotun's purpose is not to breach, but allow others to breach. He can make a strongpoint not so strong so soft breachers can breach the objective if the attackers don't have a Thermite or Habana to breach reinforced walls. He is a simple counter to a simple line of defense, all using sheer cold. Jotun has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is cracked ice. Jotun has three options for his primary weapon: * F2000 (Assault Rifle) '- A futuristic Belgian assault rifle in appearance, the F2000 is a cutting-edge bullpup assault rifle. * '''SAR 109 (SMG) '- A rifle-like SMG in appearance with a palm rest on the magazine. * '''Ballistic Shield Jotun has one option for his secondary weapon: * TEC-9 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '''- A semi-automatic pistol with a massive 30-round capacity. Jotun's Gadgets: * '''LNBD "Bifrost" Grenades * Flashbang or Frag Grenade Jotun's Bio: * Name- Ole Shalberg ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 31 Oil Rig A new map set in a devastated, burning oil rig in the stormy North Sea. Operation Balkan Fire SAJ - Serbia The Special Anti-Terrorist Unit, also known as SAJ, is Serbia's CTU under police enforcement. The SAJ brings two new defending operatives to team Rainbow: King and Eagle. King uses a special drone to blind attackers while Eagle gains an eye from the attacker's point of view. King King is a defending operator. He uses two, four-wheeled X4 Stun Charge Drones. These drones can jump higher than standard drones and move much faster. They have cameras but cannot spot attackers, as that's Mozzie's job. Each stun drone has a built-in flash charge that can be used once. This flash is twice as malicious as a flashbang is. The flash takes double the duration to recede and the range is increased as well, meaning more will be affected. The drones are best used to be jumped into someone's face and then detonated, as the closer the flash is to a player- the more severe the hearing impairment will be. The drone have a longer jump cooldown, however; and they lose their flash after one use. They then can serve as mobile cameras until they're destroyed- but keep in mind, they have a bit extra armor so attackers will have to shoot them a couple times to destroy them. King has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is his X4 SC Drone. King has two options for his primary weapon: * M21 (Assault Rifle) * Agram 2000 (SMG) King has one option for his secondary weapon: * CZ-99 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) King's Gadgets: * X4 SC Drones (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Nitro Cell (Secondary) King's Bio: * Name- Milos Zarko ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 34 Eagle Eagle is a defending operator. Eagle is the Mozzie of humans. He hacks the human operators while his Australian counterpart hacks drones. Eagle has two of his M9 EIII Parasite cameras. He throws the cameras onto any surface just like Valkyrie throws her Black Eyes. The Parasites have a red lens in contrast to the blue lens of the Black Eye. The feeds of these cams can only be accessed by Eagle. Instead of using a phone to view the feed, Eagle uses a Prisma gauntlet on his arm that projects a holographic screen instead. The Parasites have the normal range of standard cameras and are not nearly as clear or useful as Black Eyes. Pressing the trigger while using a Parasite will cause it to hack the bodycam of the nearest attacker in its line of sight. Once using this charge on a valid target, the camera shuts off and is replaced by the feed of the attacker's bodycam. The camera angle is set low on the chest and is a bit choppy and unclear- but you're seeing a live feed from the attacker's point of view. If the attacker dies, the camera matches up to the corpse's body position and blood drips over it before it cuts off. Eagle can only hack two bodycams. Eagle has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the profile of an angry-looking eagle. Eagle has two options for his primary weapon: * APC9 (SMG) * M3 (Pump-Action Shotgun) ''' Eagle has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''CZ-99 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Eagle's Gadgets * M9 EIII Parasite (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Eagle's Bio: * Name- Emil Dragoslav ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 29 Operation Jungle Sun 1st Scout Ranger Regiment - The Philippines Operation Jungle Sun brings Rainbow the 1st Scout Ranger Regiment of the Philippines. Trained to live without food for long periods of time and stay still for days on end, the Scout Rangers make the most determined and battle-hardened operatives, equipped to deal with any situation. Panther specializes in throwing well-balanced blades and using his fallen comrades or victims as shields while Quill uses poison needles to compromise the health of the defense. Panther Panther is an attacking operator who makes use of well-balanced, double edged throwing knives. Because of this, Panther is an attacking Caveria with a hint of IQ. Panther's deadly blades can be thrown silently, save noise if they miss a soft target and hit a hard one. So, like any good hunt, accuracy is paramount. Being hit in the head with the blade is a guaranteed kill, but a hit anywhere else buts the target in a DBNO state. But staking the prey is never enough. Panther can rush a defender he's downed and brutally twist the blade within their body, muffling their screams with his hand. Panther smiles as he enjoys the gore as he tortures the defender. He slams the defender against the ground, while gutting them, demanding to know information. After the interrogation is over, Panther preforms one of four unique execution animations. Panther either snaps the victim's neck, bashes their head against the ground with lethal force, slits their throat, or picks up their sidearm and shoots them in the face. This experience is jarring for the defender witnessing this in first-person. After the integration, all deployed gadgets are pinged for the rest of the match at the location they were present in during the torture and execution. So this is where Panther differs from Caveria. Caveria hunts all the operators, while Panther narrows down his hunt and focuses on informing his team of the deployed danger ahead. Panther has two throwing knives and can retrieve them. Like Zofia's second wind, Panther has a second trick up his sleeve. Panther can go to any corpse- friendly or hostile- and pick them up as a soft meat shield. The body acts like a softer riot shield. It has less protection but does not protect against explosives. The body will soak up bullets to an extent- the bullets will eventually break through to hit Panther as well. Panther can sling the body over his back or keep it in front of him. Panther also wears special boots that leave no footprints, meaning Jackal can't track him and cannot be interrogated by Caveria- as he won't speak. Panther is an old-school, brutal hunter. He's also a hunt who lacks the ability to be hunted. He has 3 speed and 1 armor. His symbol is a knife. Panther has two options for his primary weapon: * AKM (Assault Rifle) - A modern AK-47 variant equipped with a 40-round magazine * SCW (SMG) '''- A weapon ideal for close-quarters combat, this rapid-fire SMG is a good choice for a close-up gunfight. Panther has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''M1911 .50 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) - Who can pick between a Deagle and the iconic M1911? Well the 1SRR operators combine the two in a silver .50 caliber M1911. * M3A1 (Machine Pistol) - Classic American "Grease Gun" with a sawed-off barrel. Panther's Gadgets: * Throwing Knives (Primary) * Claymore or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Panther's Bio: * Name- Ernesto Ortega ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 35 Quill Quill is an attacking operator who uses his X49 Venom NAFGs to poison a room real quick. The NAFGs are Nettle Agent Fragmentation Grenades. Quill's NAFGs are round grenades that detonate on a fuse like standard frags. Instead of hurling fragmented metal across the room in an explosion, the NAFGs relinquish a swarm of needles coated in a pestilent nettle agent. A ton of needles will stab into any defenders caught in the blast zone and needles will embed themselves in furniture- which is great cover to protect against Quill. If you are hit with the needles- you are dealt three damage per second for the first three seconds. After that, five seconds goes by before you then are dealt four damage per second for four more seconds. Then, another five seconds goes by before you begin to loose five health per second for five seconds as the last stage. If the wounds are ignored, you will take 54 damage dealt in a 27 second duration. However, you can pull the needles out at anytime during the poisoning process to stop the blistering from spreading. All damage is paused while you pull needles out of your skin, but it is a very long process you might not want to do. So you either expose yourself to possible enemy fire or allow the nettle agent to blister your skin and take a lot of health out of your pool. Doc is a great fix to the nettle wounds as getting shot by Doc's STIM will stop the poisoning. and Jager can of course use his Magpie to quickly defuse the situation, as the NAFGs are grenades. Quill has two options for his primary weapon: * GA (Assault Rifle) - Filipino PDW based off the M4 design that is an SMG at heart, but a rifle in the technical sense. * MSSR (DMR) '''- Marine Scout Sniper Rifle that hits hard and is feed with a 20-round box magazine. Quill has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''M1911 .50 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) - Who can pick between a Deagle and the iconic M1911? Well the 1SRR operators combine the two in a silver .50 caliber M1911. * M3A1 (Machine Pistol) - Classic American "Grease Gun" with a sawed-off barrel. Quill's Gadgets: * X49 Venom NAFGs (Primary) * Smoke Grenade or Flashbang (Secondary) Quill's Bio: * Name- Juan Sotto ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 28 Operation Hot Shot AFEUR - Columbia ''' The shield of Columbia, the AFEUR brings Rainbow two new defending operators. Scorpion uses a flame thrower while Reyna uses a special biohazard agent to infect the eyes of the attackers. '''Scorpion Scorpion is a defending operator armed with a flamethrower. Scorpion can undergo a rather long transition between switching between a firearm to the flamethrower to arm himself with this hulking weapon. You cannot ADS with it and it can only be hip fired. When holding down the trigger, the flamethrower spurts out a line of flame that destroys soft wooden structures it touches and burns attackers into a DBNO state. Scorpion is an anchor who can use his flamethrower for area denial such as blocking off a door with flame. Scorpion has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a scorpion. Scorpion has two options for his primary weapon: * IWI ACE (Assault Rifle) -''' Israeli highly-customizable assault rifle. * '''PM-5 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - Italian shotgun fed with a detachable box magazine. Scorpion has two options for his secondary weapon: * Cordova (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * M10 (Machine Pistol) Scorpion's Gadgets: * Flamethrower (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Scorpion's Bio: * Name- Ivan Martinez ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 40 Reyna Meaning "Queen" in Spanish, Reyna is a defending operator. She throws cannisters of a bluish grey biohazard agent. It creates a large blue cloud similar to Smoke's VX gas. It goes off like an attacker's smoke grenade. She throws it, and the cannister starts seeping out gas after a second or two. It is not remotely detonated like Smoke's toxic gas and therefore cannot be seen by IQ or destroyed by Thatcher. When attackers find themselves exposed to the blueish gas, they become near-sighted. Everything in the distance is extremely, extremely blurry. Everything close up- like their gun and the stuff right around them- is completely fine, but anything at a distance is a blob. Reyna takes away the attacker's eyes in an unorthodox manner- by using a chemical compound to infect their eyes to allow the defenders to take them out before they even saw it coming. Reyna has three cannisters and the near-slightness lasts for 20 seconds. Her biohazard agent is called the FOG Near-Slightness Biohazard Agent, or NSBA. Reyna has 1 armor and 3 speed. Her symbol is an angry-looking eye with a cloud around it. Reyna has two options for her primary weapon: * Uzi MX11 (SMG) - Israeli SMG in a Max 31 model with a 50-round drum magazine, a stock, and a heavy barrel shroud. * SAF (SMG) '''- Modern Chilean compact sub-machine gun. Reyna has two options for her secondary weapon: * '''Cordova (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * M10 (Machine Pistol) Reyna's Gadgets: * FOG NSBA (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Reyna's Bio: * Name- Bianca Munoz ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 37 Office A new map set in a chaotic office building under siege. Prepare for firefights between particle board ceilings, and within crowded cubicles that fill the floors. Category:Rainbow Six